Integrated circuit memories such as dynamic random access memories have thousands of memory storage cells. These storage cells are typically fabricated as individual capacitors and arranged in rows and columns. The rows and columns of memory cells are referred to as a memory cell array. To insure that a memory device is fully operational, each of the individual memory cells is operationally tested. Further, the memory cells are tested in combination, or patterns, to identify possible failures due to coupling between adjacent memory cells or features.
As the population of memory cells in a memory device increase, the possibility of memory cell defects increase. Thus, more complex and time consuming tests are required for each memory device. In addition, some memory devices such as synchronous dynamic random access memories (SDRAMs) have multiple banks of memory cell arrays which must be tested.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an economical method of testing memory devices. In particular, an economical way of testing multiple bank memory devices is needed.